The New Neighbor
by xKorra15
Summary: Aang just got offered a high paying job in New York. He moves in to a building and meets his new neigbor Katara but when he sees her is it love at frst sight or canshe not get out of a Absive relationship with her so called boyfreind.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is my very first fan fiction story so i apologize if it is very bad but it is only my first. Also do get inspiration very fast so i just look at something and i automatically get inspired well on with the story hope you enjoy.**

Aang grabbed the last box out of the moving van and set it on the sidewalk. He turned to look at the 50 story apartment building he was going to live in. Aang just got offered a high paying job as a computer technician that payed the big bucks.

"I can't belie your moving out after four years of living with me." said Ty Lee. Ty Lee was Aang's cousin that lived in the lower part of town. Aang lived with her when he was in college to become a computer technician. Apparently that dream came true.

"Yeah I know, and i cant belie i live in a place like this." said Aang as he picked up the box and closed the back of the moving truck.

"Well don't just stand there looking stupid go on in and go unpack and get settled in." Ty Lee said. Aang gave her a hug and went into the passed by the front desk the women sitting there she smiled at Aang and watched him get into the Elevator. Just as the doors were about to close a brief case stuck its way between the two doors. The woman that stuck the brief case in the door then got into the elevator.

Aang could not stop staring at her she was drop dead gorgeous, hair was in a bun with two curls coming down from the top of her head down her face. She was wearing a white shirt that had ruffles all the way around her collar. Down the middle of her skirt was a dark purple, pencil skirt and and between her and her shirt was a big black belt. Aang looked down at her legs. She was wearing pantyhose and shoes with black open toed five inch heels that strapped all over her feet.

She reached over past Aang and pushed the button for the 23 floor."What floor?" She asked Aang.

Aang came out of his staring and was felt lost, "I-uh-um-er...23." he stuttered, turning away to blush from embarrassment.

"Well your in luck that's my floor to."

It was complete, awkward silence up to floor 23. Aang couldn't say any thing because he was too nervous to do so. He was sweating from it.

Aang looked out of the corner of his eye to see if she was looking at him. She wasn't. And then turned his head to look at her, she looked at him and smiled the prettiest smile he had ever seen. It had made his legs want to melt. He smiled back and then blushed bright red. She giggled and put her hand over her mouth. The loud beep from the elevator was all Aang needed to hear to get him out of there.

As the doors opened, Katara walked out first and was followed by Aang. She walked down the hall and to the left and then to the very end of the hall to the very last apartment other than the empty one across from her. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Aang there.

She turned around and said "I don't know why you are following, but seriously knock it off I don't need a stalker."

Aang looked at her shocked. He just smiled and come around her to the door across from hers. She turned to where her back was to the door.

Aang took out a pair of keys and put them in a the lock to his apartment and opened the door set the box down and said " Did you ever think someone was never going to live here?"

She stood there stunned she completely just yelled at an innocent person that did nothing to her, he was only trying to go to his apartment.

She took a deep breath in and said " I'm very sorry its just you were following me and nobody ever lives here because it is the worst apartment in the building... and ...and..." she put her head down in embarrassment and said "I'm sorry."

Aang just chuckled and said " It's okay. Forgive and forget right?"

"Right." she agreed, "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Katara." as she held her hand out. Aang smiled at her hand and shook it. As Aang touched her hand they both felt a little spark go through there hands.

Aang put on a big smile and said, "Aang."

_'Aang.' Hm, that sounds nice_, Katara thought in her head.

Katara waved bye, as did Aang. She turned and dug in her purse for her keys and put them in the lock.

She opened the door and closed it. As soon as the door closed she screamed, "Sokka!"

"Yeah, what?" Sokka asked, paying attention to his video game, sitting on Katara's nice pretty clean white couch. Or _was_ clean and now had mustard and ketchup on it with a half eaten hotdog, Cheetos every where along with popcorn and 12 beer cans. Katara walked into the living room she looked at the mess her brother made then she looked at her brother, then the TV, her brother, the TV, then her brother again. She decided to ignore the mess because she would make Sokka clean it up later.

"Hey,Sokka why didn't you tell me we had a new neighbor move in?" Katara said

" Yeah, uh-huh. It's at the door or in the fridge." Sokka answered from the top of his head, not taking is eyes away from the TV.

"Sokka! I asked why you didn't tell me we had a new neighbor."

"Yep, love ya, too, sis." Sokka said, still with his eyes glued to his video game.

"Sokka!" she yelled again. He didn't even look at her and that was it. She went over to the TV and stood in front of it. Sokka just moved his head to look around her. "Ugh!" Katara said irritated. She looked over to her side to see the plug to the game system. She went to it and unplugged it.

Sokka was about to jump up and scream victory when the screen just shut off. He slumped to his knees and looked at Katara and said "Why did you do that? All my precious scores and medals weren't saved. Now how am I ever gonna get them back" He said with a sob while he hugged the TV.

Katara rolled her eyes and said again, "Why didn't you tell me someone moved in across from us?" Sokka was still sitting in front of the TV holding it.

He turned to look at Katara and said "Oh, yeah. The manger came up here about two weeks ago and told me to tell you, but I guess I kinda forgot."

Katara rolled her eyes and said " Yeah, okay. Well I'm going to my room and when I get back out here my couch better be clean!" she said with a strict, threatening voice.

Katara turned and walked to her room she went in there and but her purse and brief case on her took off her shoes without a care in the world where they flew off to. She also took her hair out and let it fall down to her waist. she fell back on her bed and released a long sigh."I think a nice shower will do me good." so she headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Sokka was cleaning up the mess on the couch and making sure the rest of the apartment looked clean as well. If he knew Katara then he knew that when she said to clean something, she meant 'clean, and clean it good.'

So he sat there, cleaning the couch. It was almost done. He had one last stain to get out. He stood up and said " Done." Just then Jet walked in and carrying a six pack of Budlight beer.

Jet was Katara's boyfriend. Sokka didn't know why she went out with a jerk like him, but apparently she semmed to look happy with him so he didnt question. And Katara also hated when Sokka butted into her love life.

Jet came in and sat on the couch, popped open a beer and asked, "Yo, Sokka wheres your sister?"

Sokka looked at Jet and said with a blank look and an over-protective-brother look on his face at the same time and said to Jet " She's in her room, but i heard the shower go on so I would wait for her to come out."

Jet just shrugged at what Sokka said. Sokka just rolled his eyes. For some reason, anytime Jet was over or when Sokka would even see Jet, he would get all serious and not play around.

Sokka went to his room just to get away from that jerk that her sister seemed to love.

Jet saw Sokka leave and decided to rummage through Katara's fridge. He got up and went to the kitchen opened the fridge and found leftovers of Katara's spaghetti from the night before. He took it out and he heard the sink go on and turned around to find Katara in a baggy white button up shirt with her hair down and damp, by the looks of it it looked like she only had on underwear and a bra under her shirt.

Jet came up behind her and smacked her on the butt. She rolled her eyes and and heard Jet snicker behind her. She decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV, but that was hard to do when she had a perv staring her down from the kitchen entry. He walked up to her and sat down beside her. He took her hand and and slid them into the insides of his pants and made her touch his dick. He made her wrap her hand around it. He went up to her ear and whispered, "Look what you do to me."

She yanked her hand out of his pants and stood up in front of him. "Jet we need to talk."

"About what?" He said a little annoyed

"I...think its time we...um,uh-"

"Katara, just spit it out!" he said annoyed.

"I think we should see other people." Katara blurted out real fast.

"What did you just say?" Jet questioned in a threatening voice.

"I think we should see other people." Katara said; nervous

Jet stood up so he was practically towering over Katara. "Katara i know you didnt just say that." She stood there biting her lip,nervous and wondering what Jet was going to do to her. "Answer me, goddammit!" He shouted before slapping her across her face, hard. She fell to the floor in response to the force of the slap. Jet took her by her upper arms and pulled her up to her feet then started to squeeze her arms.

"Ow! Jet, stop, that hurts." Katara said with tears forming in her eyes.

Jet released her and she fell to the floor, he bent down and pulled her face to his by squeezing the sides of her face hard." If you ever tell me your breaking up with me again then I will not hesitate to hurt you even worse. Do you understand?" Katara nodded in fear. "Good girl." Jet said patting her head.

Jet took both her hands and helped her up." Now, lets go make me happy." He led her to her bedroom and all you could here coming from Katara's bedroom all that night was screaming; not of pleasure, but of torture.

Aang woke up the next morning and he looked around and found boxes everywhere he looked. He sighed a long sigh and thought, _Man, I really need to get unpacking._ He walked out of his bedroom and to his kitchen, opening the fridge to see a quart of milk and yogurt. He grabbed both of them and opened the milk. He looked around and tried to figure out which box he put the cups Ty Lee said he could have in.

"Aw, screw it." he put the opening to his mouth and gulped down some milk after then he slurped the yogurt out of its container.

After that he decided to start unpacking and get everything in its place. He took out his iPod and put it in a little portable player with the song 'Hurricane' by Honor Society playing. He started bobbing his head to the music.

About 3 hours later, probably around noon, he heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ Aang wondered. He went to go get the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Katara.

He let out a gasp, "What is she doing here?"

Katara stood at Aang's door with a plant in her hands. She heard the door unlock and open. When Aang opened the door, Katara was stunned with what she saw. All Aang was wearing was a pair of jean pants and no shirt, and his body was all sweaty. Probably because he was unpacking and moving around a lot in his apartment.

Katara then realized she was staring and looked away. She held out the plant to Aang and said "Here, I got you an apartment warming gift."

Aang gazed and smiled at her and said " Thanks" he took the gift and said," Do you want to come in? We could get to know each other since we are going to be neighbors and all."

"Sure" Katara said all to fast. Katara walked in and saw that before Aang moved in he must have really fixed this place up because it had ceiling fans, counter tops that weren't messed up, new wallpaper and the tile floors were fixed back to perfection. Now it looked like a bachelor pad. The walls were a nice light brown color and the floors were wood and shined so much they practically sparkled, the counter tops were a marble black that looked absolutely gorgeous, and there were lights put up on the side of the walls.

"Wow, you really fixed up this place, didnt you?" Katara said in awe

Aang looked up from rummaging through a box and said, "Oh yeah, it was the only place I could afford out of this building and a little work did it good. All though, I still need to fix the heater and air conditioner."

"Oh is that why you are all sweaty." Katara said and then realized that she meant to say that in her head and not out load. She smacked a hand over her mouth.

Aang just chuckled and said " It's okay. And yes, that's why I'm all sweaty." he said with a smirk. Katara rolled her eyes playfully.

"So... Aang do you have a girlfriend?" Katara asked. He looked at her and thought whether he should lie to her to make her jealous or tell her the truth and just ask her out. "Uh...no, I don't. I wish did did,but i don't." Oh, okay".

For the next couple of hours Katara decided to get to know Aang and help him unpack. When they were both getting pretty tired she got a text from Jet.

_Where are you? I am at your apartment waiting for you to make me happy so hurry up and get your juicy ass home!_

Katara rolled her eyes annoyed, she closed her phone and put it in her pocket.

"I have to get back to my apartment but I would love to do this again sometime." Katara said, a hint of sadness coming from her voice.

"Oh, okay. Well I would love to have you back over your welcome anytime you want."

"Thank you." she gave him a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. Aang and Katara blushed a light pink Aang said 'bye' as she closed the door.

Aang put his back on the door and sighed a relaxed sigh and said " I think I'm falling in love."

Katara leaned on the back of Aang's door and sighed " I think I'm falling in love."

A/N: Yeah, Yeah, I know very cheesy ending but hey I got one chapter done and another one coming. So i hoped you guys enjoyed very much please tell me if there is something i need to improve on and if there is something you like that I'm doing but please,please,please,please review it will make me happy. :D


	2. Chapter 2 The Cheater

**A/N: Okay so this is my second chapter and I am very sorry for the spelling mistakes and some of the words cut off, I have no clue what that is about but anyways I have a BetaReader that is going to help me so there is that. Also I forgot to say that I wanted to thank SubjectDeltaBubz for helping me with the beginning of the story. So on with the story and I will see you at the bottom.**

Katara laid in her bed tossing and turning. She could not sleep especially after the activity her and Jet just went through. Her mind was off thinking about Aang and how he had such a fantastic body. She liked Aang a lot and she could see them in the future together, but she could never _really _see it happening because Jet was never going to let Katara go in a million years.

Katara looked over at her digital clock and it read **2:36**. She slowly got out of bed wanting to just get away from Jet, he was all over the bed naked and hogging all the blankets. She put on a tank top on over that and an old college sweat shirt and slipped on some gray sweat pants that clung to her thighs, She also put on a pair of black Nikes and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

She crept out of her apartment very quietly so no one could hear her. She turned around only to be met by a muscular chest that her body slammed into. She didn't even realize that the impact was so strong to knock her to the ground she looked up only to be met by a pair of stormy gray eyes. She saw that Aang was bending down to her eye level on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked in concern. Katara couldn't find the words to speak because she was in shock that out of all the people in the building she could run into it would be him, but he did live right across from her and they were right outside of her apartment. She stood up with the help from Aang making sure she was okay. _Huh, Jet would never do that for me he would look the other way and pretend he didn't know me, Aang is such a gentlemen, _Katara thought.

"Umm, thanks… what are you doing up so late in the night, or so early in the morning?" Katara said.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk," he answered, "What about you, why are you up so late?" Aang asked.

"I couldn't sleep either, so I needed to go to the one place I could calm down," She said.

"Where is that," Aang asked curiously.

"C'mon and I will show you," Katara grabbed Aang's hand and led him down the halls and into the elevator. She pulled him in and pressed the button for floor 50.

"Umm…Katara why are we going to the top floor?" Aang asked a little unsure and as to if she pushed the wrong number.

"You'll see," Was all she said.

After about 5 minutes of complete silence the elevator binged and opened. Katara led Aang down another hallway and they came to a door. Katara stopped, turned and looked at Aang and smiled that sweet smile that made his knees grow weak. She turned and opened the doors that led to stairs, she dragged Aang up the stairs and out another door. Aang realized they were on the roof and could see everything from up here. Katara walked up the edge of the roof and closed her eyes and sighed.

"I come up here all the time just to get away from everything and everyone. We are so high up that you can't smell smoke from smokers or can barely hear the traffic. It's just so calm and nice."

Aang agreed with her and came up beside her. He saw her hand on the ledge and gently and slowly slid is hand on top of hers. She turned to look at him, and he turned to look at her. She slowly moved more and more towards him as did he. They both were centimeters apart when, they both opened there eyes and spread apart really quickly.

Aang nervously scratched the back of his neck and said " Uh….. so how bout' them Mets?"

"Heh, heh… Yeah so I think I'm going to go back to bed now." Katara said to Aang then rushed back down the stair the roof really quickly. Aang was standing on the roof and he said out loud "I almost kissed her!"

Katara was in the elevator and said to herself " I almost kissed him" she said, unable to believe how close she had come to kissing Aang.

Katara woke up with a smile then she turned to her left and saw the most disgusting face she ever saw. She saw Jet's face, she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find her brother….cooking. She walked up to Sokka very hesitant and poked him in the face. Sokka looked at her like she was nuts.

"Can I help you with something?" Sokka asked in a jokingly manner.

"Yeah, who are and what have you done with my brother that has cereal or pop-tarts every morning and does not make eggs and bacon with pancakes?" Katara asked very curious.

"Well I heard you and Jet last night; not like I wanted to, thank you very much Katara; but I heard you and you sounded like you were in pain." Sokka said in concern like a brother would.

"Sokka, you know what Jet did for me and I need to repay for what he di-"

"No, you don't Katara if you really don't like him then dump his sorry ass. You deserve way better than that!"

"Sokka, I can't," she told him, sternly.

"Yes you can you are one of the strongest peo-" he tried to say but katara cut him off.

"No, Sokka I really can't," Katara said as she broke down in tears now, "I have tried to break up with so many times but he won't let me go, he hurts me I when I try." Katara pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to show Sokka the bruise Jet gave her when she tried to break up with him the other night.

Sokka turned off the stove and cupped his sister's face with his hands and wiped her tears. "Katara, why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you. This son of a bitch is gonna pay," He was about to storm off to Katara's room but Katara stopped him and said, "No it will just make things worse. Please, Sokka, I can handle it," she pleaded with eyes full of trust.

Sokka sighed and said "Okay, but he better watch it when I'm around."

"Thank you," Katara said then wrapped her arms around Sokka and hugged him long and hard. Jet came in only in his shorts and said " What's up with the love fest?"

Sokka looked up and gave Jet a look that said, 'you-better-keep-your-distance-or-I-will-hurt-you.'

Jet went up to the stove and saw bacon and stuffed it in his mouth. Then grabbed the pancakes and ate all of those to. After he got done he went to Katara's room and put on a shirt and his shoes he grabbed his jacket and came back in the kitchen to see Katara and Sokka at the table only eating eggs.

Jet went up to Katara and said "Bye, Babe I have places to be. I will see you later," He pulled her face up to his and gave her a long hard kiss that was forced. He lunged his tongue into her mouth and swapped spit with her and everything Katara did not want in a kiss from Jet. Sokka looked at them trying to not throw up his food.

"Bye," Was all Katara said, but she had said it meekly. Jet walked out of Katara's apartment and ran into her neighbor with a trash bag. Jet looked him up and down and then said "So your Katara's new neighbor."

"Um….. Yeah, who are you?" Aang asked curiously, noticing he had come out of Katara's apartment.

"I'm Jet, Katara's boyfriend."Jet said proudly. Aang stood there shocked; he didn't know Katara had a boyfriend and that he lived with her. Now he had a big lump in his fantasy. Aang put his hand out and said "Nice to meet you, hope we could get to know each other,"Aang said being the kind person he is.

Jet looked at his hand and ignored it "Don't count on it." Jet said being rude. Jet went around the corner until he was outside of the elevator and opened his phone he dialed a number and it rang a couple of times and finally someone picked up.

"_Hello," _Said a female voice.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes," Jet said.

"_Good, I got all the stuff you wanted and the chocolate syrup the whip cream and the ice-cream, I can't wait for you to lick it all off me," _Said the voice, seductively.

"Good, I cant wait to pound you so hard and lick that syrup off of you. My girlfriend would never let me do that to her; that is why I have you."

Aang heard the whole conversation from around the corner and he debated whether or not to tell Katara that her boyfriend is cheating on her or if he should just stay out of her love life. Aang turned and walked back to his apartment. When he was about to go in his apartment, Katara came out of hers. She turned around and said "Oh, hey, Aang," she said with a warming smile.

"Hey, where you headed off to?" he asked.

"Work. I'm vice president of a magazine company," Katara said before starting to walk off, "Well I better be headed off so I'm not late." She said in a hurry. She waved him bye.

"Oh, okay, well have a nice day at work." Aang said and waved good bye to Katara.

Aang was about to walk back into his apartment but then he saw another man come out. _Geez, how many people does she have living in there?_ Aang thought to himself. Aang decided to get to know this person at least.

"Hi, I'm Aang, Katara's new neighbor, and if you live with her then I guess your neighbor to." Aang said to the man. The man turned and looked at him he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Sokka, Katara's brother," Sokka introduced, shaking Aang's hand.

"So, where are you headed to?" Aang asked curiously.

"I'm going to go to the video store and get a new game, don't know what I'm going to get but something totally epic." Sokka said with the emphases on the 'epic'

"Oh, cool, well I will be here all day," Aang said with a hint that he was going to be bored all day.

Sokka caught on to Aang's hint of boredom, "Uhhh….you want come with? We can come back here and play it," Sokka said, inviting Aang and hoping to get a good thing going between him and his neighbor.

"Sure, I would love to. Let me just go get my phone and wallet," Aang said as he went in his apartment and got his phone off the side table next to the door and then his wallet off the counter. He came back out and they went to the elevator. They walked to the elevator and to the video store.

As they walked the block there Sokka went through the front doors and as they walked through the door made the little bell ring that was over the top of it. Sokka walked up and down the every row of video games and examined each and everyone very closely. He finally picked up one.

Aang was leaning on the front counter sighing long sighs. _I'm growing a beard here, Sokka._ Aang said to himself.

He saw Sokka pick up a game, open his mouth like he was going to say something, took a deep, long breath in and then shook his head and put the game back on the shelf. Aang huffed loudly. After about 20 minutes of doing this process, Sokka approached Aang.

"I found one," Sokka sang in a high pitched voice.

"Well, finally, it took you long enough," Aang said with a hint of joking.

"Finding the perfect game takes time and effort." Sokka said and pushed pass Aang and gave the lady at the front desk the game. Aang was standing next to Sokka. The lady was staring at Aang for a while, Aang noticed this and looked at her funny.

"Uhhh… is there something on my face?" Aang said putting his hands on his face and looking for something there. The lady giggled .

"No, but your kind of cute. How about me and you go out tomorrow?" She said while leaning over the counter and exposing her already low cut enough shirt with her boobs sticking out enough already even more.

"Uhhh…. Sure I guess." Aang said not wanting to disappoint the girl.

"Great, I will meet you outside of the store at around six." She winked and blew a kiss at him and walked to the back of the store.

Sokka, who was sitting there watching all this, whistled at Aang and patted him on the back. "Well done my friend, well done." Sokka said.

Aang waved his hand off his back, " Whatever man." Aang said and rolled his eyes. They walked out of the store. Aang looked at his watch.

"Hey, it's almost noon you want to grab some lunch, I know this diner that makes the best Hamburgers ever." Aang said to Sokka.

"Sure, I'm always looking for an excuse to eat." Sokka said. So Aang and Sokka walked about 3 blocks to a little diner over where Aang used to live. They walked in and Sokka noticed it looked like the restaurant belonged in the 50's. Aang walked up to the woman at the podium.

"Table for two please." Aang said with a smile on his face. The lady waved for them to follow her they got seated at the back of the diner. Sokka looked down at the menu and looked and couldn't decide what to get. He put it down and looked to his right and did a double take at the table about 5 tables away from them. He noticed Jet was sitting there…with another girl, and they were kissing across the table.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? I tried to make it longer and I left it at a cliff hanger…. Kinda. But what will Sokka do to Jet? Will Katara find out about Jet cheating on her? But anyways I have another story called 'The Lost Daughter' you should read it. Next chapter will be out soon until then bye.**

****Sorry, but it will be awhile before I can continue uploading. You see, I got my computer taken away so I am having to use a friend's to send you all this message. Please just be patient and I promise I will have more chapters out soon. Thank you all for your patience so far.****


	3. More Chapters:

**Hey guys so I think I got my computer back from my parents, and I'm super excited to write more chapters for you guys, I know it's been like 8 months, but I'm finally back and will be writing more chapters to come, so hold tight, and just wait for more chapters coming out **


End file.
